


How Gavin Reed Became a Cat Dad

by Consulting_Tiger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Lover Gavin Reed, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Tiger/pseuds/Consulting_Tiger
Summary: Gavin Reed is not a cat person- he just happens to own four cats. But they're not his. No, no, not at all.





	How Gavin Reed Became a Cat Dad

Gavin Reed had moved to Detroit when he was eighteen when he was on the run from his less than perfect home life (though that's not what this particular story is about). He had hitched a ride on a bus headed north the night of his eighteenth birthday, leaving everything other than the essentials behind. He was excited to finally be getting away and heading somewhere new. He sat back and relaxed, riding the bus all the way from California to Michigan, only getting off when he felt it was right. He just so happened to get off the bus in Detroit and determined that it was as good of a place as any. Gavin spent several hours searching for a place to sleep when he found an old, run-down apartment complex. Perfect. He snuck inside and was lucky enough to find an old room with a broken lock, which he was able to get into easily. He pulled his sleeping back out of his duffel and drifted off, content in the fact that he was free. Finally,  _finally,_ free. 

     Gavin was awoken the following morning with a kick in the ribs.  _Shit._ Maybe this place wasn't as abandoned as it looked on the outside. He sat up quickly and looked up into the face of an old woman- the one who woke him, obviously. 

"What are you doing here, kid?" She asked, obviously displeased to find him squatting in her apartment building. 

Gavin shrugged. "Door was open. Figured I'd spend the night- I'm on my way out now, actually." He explained, not really wanting to start trouble on his first day.

The old woman, who turned out to be the owner of the building, ended up inviting Gavin into her office, as she hadn't really wanted to kick the kid out onto the streets. After talking to Gavin for a while, they came to an agreement. Gavin had mentioned to her his intention of getting a job so that he could eventually enroll himself in the local police academy and she had decided that having someone around who was going into law enforcement might be a good thing. The area this particular apartment complex was in happened to be a popular area for violent gangs and drug dealers, so she cut Gavin a deal. If he returned to the area when he was a police officer and helped to clean it up, she would let him stay there, if he didn't cause any more trouble. It seemed like a decent arrangement to him. 

   As it turned out, Gavin remained there a much longer time that he had originally intended. He stayed in that run-down old apartment all the way through the academy and was still there in 2038 as a detective. He had really grown to like the area. Sure, it was decrepit and most of the homes in the area were abandoned or had been turned into hideouts for the city's worst, but it was home. There weren't many people around (something Gavin thoroughly enjoyed) and he had honestly grown quite close to Gwen, the landlady. Over the years, she had become something of a surrogate mother to Gavin. He also had neighbors that he tolerated, despite having arrested each and every one of them at least twice since becoming an officer with the Detroit City Police Department. Though, where this  _particular_ story begins, is in 2035, just a few years after Gavin had made Detective at the DCPD. 


End file.
